Acepta tu amor
by TLTL
Summary: diversos One-short's de diferente temática cada uno, advertencia: la siguiente historia esta llena de contenido Yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta este genero por favor te pido de manera atenta que no critiques ni ofendas.


Acéptalo

Ya estaban hartos, enfermos y cansados por fingir ese odio que nunca existió en realidad, solo se dañaban el alma y desgarraban el corazón con cada palabra ofensiva, pero no solo se harían daño a ellos mismos si no a la culpable, cierta adolecente que comenzó todo, aquella chica de luceros verdes, la cual muchas veces disfrutaba de coquetear a ambos chicos sin saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, era tortuoso, todos los días mirarse a la cara y tener ese impulso de gritar lo que sienten.

Ya no eran niños, ya no era un juego infantil, el ser maduro no era la fortaleza del chico de gorra rosada, pero debía cambiar eso, debía ser más fuerte en aquella situación, por él, por ambos. Por otro lado, el genio solo quería distraerse de esos sentimientos, los rechazaba, los negaba todos los días desde despertar hasta el anochecer, pero era inevitable no pensar en aquel muchacho de ojos azules claros, siempre invadía su mente con esos momentos a solas llenos de tención y atracción por parte de los dos, pero debía evitarlo.

El atardecer era presente en la ciudad, los postes de luz iluminaban las (algo) oscuras calles, y el viento helado comenzaba a soplar provocando que las personas evitaran salir muy a menudo por las noches debido a la época del año.

El solitario científico mantenía la vista perdida en el horizonte desde su ventana, sus ojos tenían ligeras ojeras y su piel tenía una tonalidad algo pálida, no había dormido durante días, los pensamientos confusos y sentimientos indefinidos arruinaban su descanso.

Respiro profundamente mientras el aire frio golpeaba su rostro, para él era relajante esa sensación.

El aura de paz que se había formado en la habitación se rompió debido su celular, este sonó notificando un nuevo mensaje, suspiro cansado al momento de darse cuenta del emisor.

"necesitamos hablar ahora"

Leyó en la pantalla del celular

Trato de darle una buena excusa para no asistir a la reunión que Timmy le proponía, trato de pensar en situaciones distintas para evitar verle la cara al chico que lo traía loco, las cuales era absurdas y pocos convincentes, el dientón podría ser idiota pero no tanto como para creer en sus torpes historias

"mama no me deja salir tan tarde"

Turner sabía que Neutrón ahora vivía solo en un departamento.

"mañana tengo examen de física y tengo que estudiar"

Pero recordó 2 cosas importantes. La primera; el genio no necesitaba estudiar para un examen básico de universidad, la segunda; estaba en periodo de vacaciones. Dándose una palmada en la frente cedió ante el mensaje de Timmy

Tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que aclarar lo que sentina, debían dar su decisión final, debían ser ellos mismos. Tomando aire profundamente, empezó a escribir su respuesta.

"¿dónde te veo?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arriba de un puente peatonal se encontraba una joven figura, observando la luna a lo lejos, frotaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas un poco, con las mejillas rojas y tiritando de frio esperaba a cierta persona, se lo diría, por fin le diría lo que sentía, el tan solo pensar en aquel chico cuya única pasión que se le conocía era la ciencia, hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte casi saliéndose del pecho, pero, aun con la seguridad de sus palaras, tenía miedo de ser rechazado, se abrazó a sí mismo intentado darse un poco de calor, debido a su personalidad despistada había olvidado traer aunque sea un suéter, puesto que solo portaba una camiseta rosa y un chaleco, si, su mente aún vivía en la temporada de verano.

-que tonto eres, salir de casa sin llevar algún abrigo- una voz conocida llamo su atención, esa voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar, sintió un leve peso sobre sus hombros cubriendo sus brazos, era el abrigo del genio.

-me alegro que estés aquí- sonrió para después soltar una ligera risita que no pasó desapercibida por Jmmy, el cual se limitó a girar la cabeza ocultado un poco su sonrojo, la sonrisa del menor lo hacía perder la razón, otra cosa que negaba rotundamente

-y bien, ¿que querías decirme?- tartamudeo un poco aun con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

Timmy solo suspiro, tomando aire y tratando de calmarse un poco, estaba más que nervioso, en momentos como estos el suelo suele ser lo más interesante del mundo.

-yo…aún no sé cómo decírtelo…-su mente quedo en blanco, era tan fácil pensar en lo que diría, pero cuando se pone el plan en marcha simplemente no sabes qué hacer ni que decir.-la verdad es que yo…- tenía un nudo en la garganta que evitaba cada palabra que trataba de pronunciar-yo…..- esta vez temblaba de miedo y nerviosismo.

Sin pensarlo ni esperarlo una lágrima rodo por sus mejillas, seguida de otra, otra y otra más para después simplemente romper en un innecesario llanto, Jimmy se alarmo de ver la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

Tomando las manos de menor trato de calmar el llanto de su compañero con palabras tranquilas, sin embargo parecía no funcionar, en vez de eso, solo lograba alterar más a su amigo, pero, él ya había perdido el control de sus acciones, tomando la mejilla del menor logro hacer que sus miradas se conectaran. Con el corazón a mil por hora, se acercó lentamente hasta plantar un ligero beso.

Turner aun no reaccionaba, está en un estado de shock, las lágrimas pararon en ese mismo momento, ya no tenía por qué llorar, ya no había razón para sentir un enorme vacío en el pecho.

Cuando Jimmy fue consciente de sus acciones logro separarse alarmado y aterrado por la futura respuesta de Timmy.

Para su sorpresa, ningún golpe impacto su rostro, ningún grito o un rostro lleno de temor fue lo que recibió, solo obtuvo una mirada con un singular brillo junto con una alegre sonrisa por parte de su inmaduro chico.

-te amo, chico listo- rio levemente Turner.

Neutrón embono una tierna sonrisa, suspirando, se rindió ante su corazón, y lo acepto, sintió un gran alivio, el peso sobre sus hombros había desaparecido finalmente.

-yo también te amo- susurro

Ambos no lograron evitar volver a repetir la acción, entre lazando sus dedos y juntado sus frentes, se unieron nuevamente en un tierno beso lleno de amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me disculpo si se cometen faltas de ortografía


End file.
